Collide With This Guy
by fromtheheart14
Summary: (Kellic) After being outed against his will at school, Vic's walls shoot up and he becomes this defensive, bitter person. He knows he's going to explode at any minute, and his new neighbors with their goodie-two-shoes son, Kellin, aren't helping anything. (M for future Smut)
1. Chapter 1

I bit my lip, frustrated, as I scribbled quickly onto the paper that was in front of me. My handwriting was messy, and if anyone had been watching me as I wrote they would have thought I was crazy. I wasn't crazy, though. I was angry. I was angry for many reasons, and I didn't feel like talking about any of them. I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I had entered this habit of coming straight home from school, locking myself in my room, and writing down everything that came to my head in the form of song lyrics. This was what calmed me down. "Vic, mom says it's time for you to come down for dinner!" I heard my younger brother, Mike, call loudly as he banged on my door. I groaned in frustration, losing my train of thought. "Tell her to bring it up, I'm eating in my room again," I called back to him. I crumpled up the paper that I had been working on and tossed it behind me. It wasn't a good one, anyway. "No, she says you have to eat with us tonight," he responded, which only irritated me further. I hated feeling angry at everyone, I really did, but I honestly just didn't know any other way to feel. "Why?" I whined, going to the door and reluctantly swinging it open. Mike shrugged at me when I opened the door. "Apparently they've got company coming over," he explained. I rolled my eyes. "God," I said, annoyed. I just really didn't want to do this. "Vic, come on," he said, "Just man the fuck up." And then he turned from me and went back downstairs. I hated when he talked to me like that- I really did. However, as much as I didn't want to go to dinner, I would have taken that any day over listening to my mom bicker later about why I wasn't there. I turned the light off in my room and reluctantly made my way downstairs. I was shuffling into the kitchen, but I noticed that was where my mom and dad were talking to the family that had just walked in. There was a mother and a father, and a boy that I had never seen before. Who were these people anyway? I was about to turn to leave when my mom noticed me and insisted that she introduce me. "Oh, honey, come here, I want you to meet our new neighbors," she said, which just made me cringe even more. Neighbors meant that we would be seeing a lot of these people. "This is my son, Victor. Vic, this is Mr. and Mrs. Quinn, and their son Kellin." "Oh, nice to meet you, Victor, you look about the same age as Kellin, here," he said, heartily, slapping his son on the back. I scanned my eyes over the boy and probably made some sort of weird face. I highly doubted I was going to like this kid at all. He had wide, blue eyes and this smug little grin on his face like he was just amused with everything. Not only that, but he wore this bright blue polo and a pair of fitted, khaki-colored shorts with Sperry Top Siders. He was clean-shaven and unfortunately pretty cute. "Nice to meet you," he said, his voice high and perky. Great, he's cheerful, too. "Hey," I mumbled, looking away from him and down at my own attire. I was dressed in black skinny jeans and a baseball-style shirt. This was why I hated people who always looked put together- they made me look like shit by comparison. Whatever, maybe I was just a bitter asshole. "Kellin's a junior in high school this year," his mom said, as if she was proud of him for that. There was nothing special about being a junior. Junior year fucking sucked. "Vic's a senior," my mom nodded in response when she noticed that I wasn't planning on saying anything anytime soon. "Mike's a junior too, though." "Oh, that's nice, maybe he and Kellin can be friends," his mom replied cheerfully, then laughed before adding, "I thought Mike was the oldest, my mistake." I groaned. "Let's eat!" Mike said, enthusiastically. It annoyed Mike that I was always so bitter, but I knew he was always trying to avoid me getting angry if he could. In this situation, he was trying to smooth over anymore awkward small talk. My parents agreed and we exited the kitchen into the dining room, where plates and food had already been set out. Dinner was mainly our parents talking to each other as I ate in silence and Mike tried making conversation with Kellin. I didn't understand his deal, though. This Kellin guy looked confident in the way he carried himself and the way he seemed to look so innocent and smiling. Yet, at the same time, he was quiet as fuck. Whenever Mike asked him a question, he kind of mumbled the answer as if he was shy. Who knows, maybe he really was. "So you play any sports?" Mike asked him. "Um, no," he mumbled, looking at his plate of food. "Any instruments?" Mike asked. "No," he said, quickly. I rolled my eyes. "Leave him alone, you're being annoying," I said, in a bored voice. I could really care less if he annoyed this kid or not, but the fact that I had to listen to it bothered me. "You're being a prick," Mike snapped. "Boys! Language!" my mom scolded, breaking from her conversation with the Quinns, then muttering an embarrassed apology when she returned to them. "So what classes are you taking?" Mike asked, and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't a bit surprised when he started listing what sounded like a million Advanced Placement classes. Every question he answered just confirmed my suspicions that he was a goody-two-shoes. After what seemed like hours, Kellin and his family finally left and I was free to go back into my room and shut myself in for the night. I threw myself down on my bed and let out a dramatic sigh. 'Well that could have been worse.' I pulled out my phone, checking to see if I had any notifications. I had another Facebook message, so I opened that. I knew what it was going to say before I opened it, because in these past few weeks they had all been the same. "Fag" I turned off the phone and let it drop to the floor. I was really ready for people to stop being immature. I wasn't sure how much more I could take before I snapped. Honestly, my anger was all in this tiny little bottle, and I felt like I was going to explode at any minute. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day I reluctantly got out of bed and ready for school. I was a bit late in getting up as usual, so I skipped breakfast and grabbed my car keys from the counter.

"Mike, are you ready?" I called out for him. He was always so slow in the mornings. He appeared in the front hallway with me a few seconds later, his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Ready," he confirmed. I sighed and we left the house. As we walked out to our driveway, it was no surprise that just twenty feet away we could see Kellin walking out to a car with his mom.

"Hey, Kellin!" Mike called out, walking over to him. I just got in the car because I didn't feel like socializing. I rolled down the windows to compensate for the fact that our little car didn't have air conditioning, so I got to hear their conversation anyway.

"You should ride to school with us!" Mike suggested. I moaned internally. I didn't want to drive Kellin to school, I didn't even know this kid. More than likely he'd get to school, hear all the rumors about me, and then never want to associate ever again anyway.

"Oh, no, I don't think it's a good idea," his mom said, with a horribly fake laugh. "I don't want Kellin being driven by a student."

"Oh, um, okay. Vic's a really safe driver, though," Mike said. At least he was trying to come to my defense. I felt a little bad for Kellin, because I could already kind of see how overprotective his parents were of him.

"I'm sure he is," she said, turning her attention to me and waving excitedly. I gave an awkward salute and then motioned for Mike to hurry up. He told them he'd see them around, and then jogged back over and got in on the passenger side.

"What a bitch," Mike chuckled as we pulled out of the driveway and were out of earshot.

"I'm sure she has her reasons," I mumbled, though I really didn't care. "Plus, what do you expect? She drives a Prius."

Mike laughed at that and I actually smiled. It didn't happen too often anymore, but I secretly loved the moments where Mike and I were laughing with each other rather than bickering at each other. The rest of the car ride to school was spent listening to Mike go on and on about some teacher at school that gave him a bad grade.

We went our separate ways as usual as soon as we got to school. I watched as Mike ran off to talk to his friends while I just sat in the car for a few minutes, collecting myself. It was almost like I was just checking to make sure I'd put on my thick skin that morning. I knew I was going to need it.

I made it to my locker without any comments, but of course that was where it ended. As soon as I got to my locker I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, patting me on the back.

"Good morning, Vicky, how's it going?" It was this guy, Rian. I swear to God, he was the biggest douche I knew, and I was so over his bullshit. He was the one that started all of this, and he was also the one who made sure it would keep going. He patted me on the back again.

"Let me guess, you just taped a sign to my back," I said, in a bored tone. He just snickered as he fist bumped one of his friends that was standing nearby. I picked my back pack off up the floor and laughed. "You know that's actually clever, you know? Because now I'm going to put my backpack on and no one will see what dumb shit you wrote anyway."

Rian and his friends stopped laughing. He frowned and pushed me hard against the locker. It caught me off guard, but I wasn't afraid of him. The last time he hit me at school, he got suspended, and I knew he wouldn't do it again and risk his athletic scholarship to whatever party school he wanted to go to.

"Watch your mouth," he growled.

"What are you going to do to me?" I challenged. What could he do, though? He pushed me again before letting me go. He muttered something demeaning under his breath and stormed off with his crowd.

As soon as he was gone, I took my backpack off again and reached back to try and reach the paper he had taped to me. It was a little hard to reach.

"Let me help you with that," another familiar voice said. I turned to see me friend, Jack, standing over me, peeling the sign off of me.

"What does it say?" I wanted to know. Jack shook his head.

"Nope, not showing you," he said, before crumpling up the paper and throwing it away in a nearby trashcan. "I know you, and it's just going to piss you off anyway, so why bother?"

"Because," I argued, though it was pretty weak. I glanced around me, anxiously, as I always ended up doing when Jack was around me. Jack was my friend, don't get me wrong, but he didn't exactly help all the bullying that was directed towards me. He was the only one who knew my secret before Rian did, and the only one that stuck by me when Rian told everyone. So, naturally, people just assumed that we were dating, which was so far from the case.

"Dude, calm down," he said casually, before turning away, "I got to get to class, and I'll see you later."

I nodded and did the same.

Before I knew it, It was lunch time. Lunch used to be my favorite part of the day, but not anymore. I found myself sitting alone every single day, because Jack had an internship that he went to for the second half of the day, leaving me with no friends in my lunch period.

I sat down at my usual table, and pulled out my lunch. As I did so, I happened to look up towards the doors, only to see that Kellin kid walking in. What was he doing in senior lunch? He looked around the room timidly, as if he was deathly terrified of everyone in it. I guessed it would have been terrifying walking into a crowded cafeteria when you didn't know anyone.

Then, his eyes found me, and he brightened a little. I looked away, but it was too late, he was already walking over to me.

"Hi, um, can I sit here?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, can you?" I snapped. He looked a little taken aback by my comment, and I felt bad so I told him to sit down. "I thought you were a junior."

"I am, I just, one of my classes has mostly seniors in it, and it was during junior lunch, so . . .yeah," he explained. I watched as he pulled what looked like a monogrammed lunch box out of his backpack. Of course, he had a perfectly balanced lunch, with his water and sandwich and little baggie of what looked like an assortment of bell peppers. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like me, but I don't know anyone else."

I frowned.

"Who said I don't like you?" I questioned, even though it was kind of true.

"Um, I don't know," he said, quickly. "I just thought- never mind."

He stared down at his lunch, awkwardly nibbling at one of his peppers. His face was turning red. I didn't say anything more on the subject. I didn't really want to talk to anyone, especially him. Sooner or later he wasn't going to want to sit with me anyway.

And I guess that was going to be sooner, because the next thing I knew, Rian and one of his buddies, Jaime, were taking seats across from us.

"Aw, Vicky's got himself a boyfriend," Jaime snickered. I rolled my eyes as Kellin more or less choked on his food.

"What?" he chirped. Rian and Jaime busted into an obnoxious fit of laughter.

"He's not my boyfriend," I muttered. "Leave him alone."

"Aw, you're defending him, he must be your boyfriend," Rian teased. "How cute."

"No, I'm just attempting to be a decent human being for once," I said, icily. Rian stood up and leaned across the table, getting a little too close to my face for my liking.

"Talk back to me again and I swear to God, I'll-"

"Dude, don't hit him, you remember what happened last time," Jaime reminded him. Rian growled and sat back down.

"Fine then, you do the honors," Rian said, as Jaime smirked. This was not going to end well.

I stood up from the table and went to leave, but Jaime caught me by the wrist instead, bending it behind my back.

"Ow, fuck, let go of me!" I shouted.

"Then stop being such a little bitch," he grumbled, shoving me roughly to the ground. There was some chatter around the cafeteria- everyone always seemed to enjoy any form of a fight, which was sick as fuck. He seemed satisfied with that, and he and Jaime finally walked off. I sat up and looked up to see Kellin coming over to me, looking almost horrified.

"Are you okay?" he gasped, trying to help me up.

"Don't touch me"!" I shouted, grabbing my back pack. I noticed that he was trying to follow me out of the cafeteria, too. I turned back to him, "Don't fucking follow me either."

He stopped in his tracks, allowing me to leave on my own.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

I just sat in my car in the student parking lot for the rest of the day. At first I was just fuming, gripping the steering wheel so hard that I probably could have ripped it right off. Luckily I didn't, though, because that would have only caused more problems for me.

If I had my way, I would have just gone home as soon as I left, but I couldn't. I still had to pick Mike up, and leaving him here just wouldn't be fair. On top of that, I would have never heard the end of it from either him or my mom if I did.

When it got closer to the time that school was letting out, I pulled out of the parking space I was in and drove over to the pick-up/drop-off circle was in front so that I could leave quicker when Mike came out. However, as I did so, I noticed the car in front of mine was one of the last ones I wanted to see. It was Kellin's mom's car.

In fact, she was even standing outside the car, waiting for Kellin to get out. I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous this was, and for a moment I genuinely felt sorry for him. His mom was treating him like he was five.

Much to my disappointment, Mrs. Quinn happened to turn and notice that I was parked behind her. She smiled and marched over excitedly. I sighed as she came around to the driver's side window. I really didn't want to talk to her, but I wasn't able to escape it, because the windows were still down.

"Good afternoon, Victor," she said cheerfully.

"Uh, hi," I mumbled.

"Why aren't you in class?" she asked, a slight motherly tone to her question. _Because people are homophobic cunts._

"I just didn't feel well," I lied.

"Oh you poor thing," she cooed. "Did you see Kellin at all today?"

"Yeah, I saw him at lunch," I shrugged.

"Oh, lovely, did he sit with you? I know he could use some friends."

"Yeah, it was super," I lied again, hoping she didn't notice that I was only mocking her cheerfulness. She chatted with me a few more minutes about nothing as people started coming out of the school. I looked over and noticed Mike walking towards the car with Kellin.

"Oh, there's my boy," she said, beaming, as she broke away from me to greet him. I looked back over as the two got closer and I could tell right away that something was wrong. Kellin's face was red and blotchy, like he'd been crying. Mike said a few things to Kellin's mom that I couldn't hear and she responded by wrapping Kellin in a hug and telling him to get in the car so that they could 'talk about it'.

"What happened?" I asked Mike as he got in the car. I watched the Mrs. Quinn drive away before taking off myself.

"What happened is that you're an asshole for leaving him to fend for himself," he grumbled. "I found the poor guy crying in the bathroom. He wouldn't talk about it much, but he said something about two guys cornering him after you supposedly stormed out of the cafeteria."

"What do you mean left him to fend for himself? He's a big kid," I said, defensively. I felt bad that Rian and Jaime had gotten their hands on him but it wasn't my fault!

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that it was Rian and Jaime, and that you left because they were saying shit to you again," he said. I scowled.

"Yeah, so?"

"So . . . you know, whatever. I thought you could at least try to be nice to him, he's just trying to adjust," Mike explained. "And he's actually really nice."

"I'm sure he is," I muttered, as I started to drive. I was really offended that Mike was trying to blame me for whatever happened to Kellin, but at the same time I felt bad for him. Rian and Jaime didn't even freaking know him.

Mike didn't say anything else to me the entire car ride. I had to stop and get gas on the way, but after that we went straight home. And when we arrived there, I was less than pleased to be welcomed by the sound of Mrs. Quinn's voice ranting to my mother.

"Fuck," I whispered. _Now what?_

I wanted to just turn and leave again, but my mom had heard us come in.

"Victor Fuentes, you get in here right now!" she called to me. I moaned and trudged into the living room to find my mom and Kellin's mom both with their arms crossed as I entered.

"What?" I sighed.

"What is this I hear about Kellin getting beat up at lunch? Mary tells me you sat with him at lunch, is that right?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I left less than halfway through lunch," I muttered.

"You what- _Victor,_ what did I tell you about skipping class?" she scolded, forcing a smile to Kellin's mom, as if to tell her that, really, I was a good kid. I didn't think she bought it, though.

"Well, all I know, is that my son was crying when I picked him up from school today, and has a big ol' bruise swelling up under his eye. I'm not happy about this," she said, in a stern voice.

"You go over and apologize," My mom snapped. She normally wasn't like this, so I assumed that she was just trying to impress Mrs. Quinn with her parenting skills.

"But why? I didn't even do anything!" I whined, probably sounding a lot more immature than I had intended.

"Go," she snapped. I groaned and turned on my heel, marching out the door. I was sure to glare hard at Mike as I passed him, too. I crossed their yard, not paying attention to the stupid little sign they had put up about not walking on the grass. I banged on the front door until it swung open.

Kellin stood in front of me, still looking really upset, but not like he was still crying. His mom was right, though- he did have a pretty noticeable bruise on his left cheekbone.

"What?" he said. He didn't sound angry or anything, though, he just sounded uncomfortable.

"I'm supposed to come over and apologize," I shrugged. He looked down at his feet.

"You don't have to," he mumbled. "I tried to tell her it wasn't your fault."

"You did?" I said, kind of surprised.

"I mean, I saw what they did to you, I highly doubt you'd want them to do the same to me," he explained. "I didn't tell her what they did to you . . . or what they said."

"Thanks," I breathed. I was actually glad for that, because the last thing I need was for it to get back to my mom that I was being bullied at school for being gay. I mean, she didn't know about any of it, because I had sworn Mike to secrecy by threatening to tell them about the alcohol stash under his bed if he did. "What did they do?"

"Come inside?" he suggested. I shrugged and followed him inside. I wasn't surprised at the level of tidiness in his house. Everything matched, and everything looked perfect, even for a family who had just moved in. I followed him as he lead me upstairs to his room where he stopped. I was a bit confused as to why he was insistent about shutting the door, but I let it slide.

"So, um, don't tell my mom but I lied to her about what happened," he said, nervously. I raised an eyebrow. Goody-two-shoes Kellin lied to his mom?

"What?"

"I told her that they cornered me and then hit me when I refused to do their math homework for them," he explained. I couldn't help but burst into laughter. He was kidding right?

"What the fuck?" I said, amused. "That sounds like something off of a TV show."

"It probably is, but she believed it," he said, then when he noticed I still looked amused he added, "I'm really good at math, okay?"

"Nerd," I coughed, as he shot me this feeble attempt at a menacing glare. I laughed again, because it was actually kind of cute.

I caught myself there- no, Kellin wasn't cute. I pushed the thought away, and he luckily had no idea that it even crossed my mind.

"Anyway, that's obviously not what happened," he said.

"Then what happened?" I asked, pretending to be super interested. He glanced around the room nervously, before lifting up his shirt to reveal his chest. I was about to make a bad joke, but then I realized he was trying to show me something.

Written sloppily across his stomach was the word 'Faggot' in big letters. I moaned, really hating how often they liked to use that word.

"How did they do that?" I wanted to know.

"Um, they held me down, I know I look really strong, but I'm actually not," he said, sarcastically.

"They're assholes," I told him, though I was sure he knew that by now.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I didn't even do anything to them."

"Yeah you did- you sat with me," I sighed. "Sorry, but if you want to avoid confrontation, you should probably stop sitting with me at lunch."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he wanted to know. I shrugged, not really wanting to get into it with him. He wasn't really as annoying as I expected him to be, but I still didn't want to open up to him, as I'd only just met him.

"I don't want to talk about it," I snapped. "I should probably go."

"Okay," he sighed. "Um, I'll still sit with you though."

I shook my head and laughed.

"Okay, it's your funeral," I shrugged, before I opened his bedroom door again and let myself out.


End file.
